Our Bodies
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The bodies of Kasumi and Momiji and the exquisite ninja suits that shield and protect and keep them warm. Kasumi and Momiji's gentle, loving warmth as they take shelter from a storm in an abandoned shrine. Read and find out what it is that the candle light illuminates. Kasumi x Momiji shameless fluff one-shot. Read, Enjoy, Review.


**Our Bodies**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Only a single candle provided lighting to the abandoned shrine deep within the wilderness.

The warm amber glow of the candle gently shed light on the only two people occupying the shrine as shelter from the raging storm outside. There were soft whispers in the main chamber of the shrine, sweet nothings, gentle coos, soft sounds of lips connecting repeatedly, a moan or two here and there, and the sound of skin caressing cloth.

"Kasumi-san…mmm…"

"Oh Momiji-chan…you're so beautiful…"

"As are you, Kasumi-san…I can't get enough of us…like this~"

The two ninja maidens' magnificent bodies were pressed flush together, one woman in the lap of the other, straddling her partner as the ginger and black-haired ladies shared soft, tender, leisurely kisses with one another.

They weren't lacking in time to return home after the mission they went on together. The day was won and they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and love while the storm outside passed.

Kasumi and Momiji had been just barely caught out in the open when the storm hit and the downpour soaked them from head to toe, and they both knew that they would really regret this turn of events if either or both of them caught a cold later on…but right now, they were too enthralled, too enchanted by each other, as they relished in the way their beautiful hair was matted to their faces and the way that water dripped off of their ginger and black tresses, their hair let loose from their signature ponytails to let Momiji's black locks drape over her shoulders and tickle Kasumi's face, while the ginger's hair was spread under her like a halo of dark orange.

The two women were soaked to the bone but all they could feel was warmth and the way that their hearts beat in sync with each other as they could tell via their big, soft yet firm chests pressed flush together, and warmth spread through their bodies as Momiji leaned down to capture Kasumi's lips in a sweet, long, unhurried kiss with plenty of tongue and little moans.

The warm amber light of the candle next to them reflected off of the simple gold-with-silver wedding bands on their ring fingers as the shrine maiden cupped the ninja princess' cheeks as they kissed and as Kasumi moved her hand from her wife's black tresses to caress her shoulder, side and waist, settling on her hip.

The two ninja women in love were soaked to the bone but they could only feel warmth, both from their kisses as well as the absolutely exquisite ninja bodysuits that lovingly encased their magnificent, curvaceous bodies.

Specialized fabric weaved together to protect their bodies against a long list of threats and dangers, now simply protecting the ladies from the biting cold and water of the downpour and the wind, as the white-and-navy-blue and white, black and pink cloth on Momiji and Kasumi's bodies respectively hugged their bodies in a way much like the embrace of an old reliable friend.

"Mmm…mmmhmmm…chu…mmm…oh Kasumi-san…~" Momiji breathed in Kasumi's face and the ginger barely had time to giggle before her loving wife claimed her lips again.

"Mmmchu…Momiji-chan…heh…what's gotten…mmm…into you~? You're…far more…ah~ffectionate than usual…today~" Kasumi questioned good-naturedly, tenderly cradling her gentle wife's face in her clothed palms. The amber-eyed woman had the decency to blush.

"I…I just…s-sorry, Kasumi-san…I just…can't get enough…of you…of us…like this…I, I feel beautiful…I feel so beautiful with you now…and our hearts beat so fast and perfect together…" Momiji whispered, almost afraid to shatter the loving, warm atmosphere that enveloped her and her wife.

Kasumi cooed sweetly when Momiji shifted to lie completely on top of her, the black-haired woman embracing the ginger tenderly yet tightly around the waist with her arms and then, she rested her cheek right upon the spot of pink cloth that covered Kasumi's chest over the big, loving heart below. Momiji sighed with gentle bliss at both hearing that soothing lull of her wife's heartbeat and Kasumi's fingers lovingly threading through her long, black mane.

"You're so sweet, Momiji-chan…never change~ I love you~" Kasumi purred. Momiji gave a firm nod and smiled as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Never, Kasumi-san. I love you too, my precious wife," the shrine maiden replied and she and Kasumi soon let their passion and rush from earlier gently settle down and Kasumi snuffed out the candle before she spooned Momiji, the two ninja bodysuit-clad wives happy, safe and in love with each other now more than ever in this embrace, as well as protected and warmth preserved by their exquisite work outfits.

Meanwhile, the storm outside continued, but Kasumi and Momiji slept blissfully and peacefully.

 **~The End~**

A completely self-indulgent piece of tenderly erotic fluff for Kasumi, Momiji, and exquisite ninja bodysuits. Why? Because if you want something done, or written, do it, or write it, yourself. Amirite, Leah-chan~? This piece is just~for you. :3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
